


Tales From the Plaza

by Latias425



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Based on a SpongeBob SquarePants Episode, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Gen, Humor, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:22:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: A series of stories about OK K.O. That's all it is, really.





	Tales From the Plaza

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is Latias425 here with another new story. Now since CN announced that OK K.O. is going to be coming back in May (finally), I decided to do this. This is basically just gonna be me throwing out some ideas on what I want to see happen in the show, and also using this as an excuse for me to write more OK K.O. versions of SpongeBob episodes, like this first one being based on the episode Sailor Mouth.

It was closing time at Gar's Bodega, and K.O. was getting ready to head out. "Well, see you in the morning, Mr. Gar."

"Hold on there, K.O." Gar pulled him back inside the store. "Take that pile of filth out with you." he said, gesturing to Enid holding a giant trash bag.

K.O. gasped. "Mr. Gar, don't talk about Enid like that!"

"He means  _this_  filth, Brush-head." Enid corrected.

K.O. took the trash bag and carried it out to the dumpster in the nearby alley. After he put the trash in the dumspter, he noticed writing on the side. "Oh look, dumpster writing. The voice of the people!" He decided to take a look at what was written on it. "Let's see here. Enid smells...good." He laughed as he wrote that last word, and then he noticed another message. "Gar is a..." The last word was a word that K.O. had never seen or heard before. "Gar is a (censored)."

Just then, the garbage man came by and asked, "Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Well, sometimes, but not recently."

As the garbage man left in disgust, K.O. thought about the new word. He had never heard it before and became curious as to what it could mean. Perhaps it was one of those fancy words that people use to enhance their sentences.

* * *

The next day at the plaza, K.O. walked around the place, wanting to use the new word he discovered last night. As he passed by Rad, who was eating a burrito, he greeted, "Hey Rad, how the (censored) are ya?" That caused him to start choking upon hearing what the boy said. K.O. then walked by a pirate and a sailor. "Hey guys, nice (censored) day we're having."

The sailor gasped. "Did he just say?"

"Aye, he did." replied the pirate.

K.O. then walked into the bodega and announced, "Good morning, plazoids! Today we have a special (censored) sale with every (censored) thing being only half (censored) price!" Everyone in the store stopped what they were doing and their eyes went wide as they heard what the boy was saying. Some children even started laughing before their parents quickly covered their ears.

Just then, Enid walked into the bodega and her eyes went wide upon hearing what K.O. was saying.

"Hey Enid, how the (censored) are ya?"

Most of the customers had enough of this and started walking out of the store, grumbling in frustration and disgust.

Just then, Carol was walking by and she noticed the angry customers leaving the store. "Why's everyone leaving?"

"Well...let's just say that it's because K.O. learned a new word." Enid answered.

"What word?" Carol asked, and she whispered into her ear. "Huh?" When Enid repeated the word, Carol gasped in horror and then marched into the bodega, not looking happy in the slightest.

"Oh, hi Mommy! How the (censored) are ya?" K.O. asked.

Carol became even more infuriated and ordered, "K.O., outside.  _Now_."

K.O.'s face went white and he gulped. Carol rarely ever used that tone of voice and when she did, she was  _not_  screwing around. He shakily got down from the counter and followed his mother outside where she proceeded to scold him.

"K.O., what on earth are you doing using such language?!"

K.O. was confused. "Wh-What do you mean, Mommy? I was just using my fancy sentence enhancers."

"There's absolutely  _nothing_  fancy about that word!"

"You mean (censored)?"

"Yes, that one! Now quit saying it! It's a bad word!"

K.O. gasped. "A bad word?!" He then began to wipe his tongue with his hands.

"Now tell me this, K.O., and I wanna know right now. Where did you hear that word?"

"F-From the dumpster in the alley." K.O. admitted. "P-Please don't ground me, Mommy!"

Carol sighed. "Look K.O., I'm not gonna ground you because you didn't know any better, but there are some words that you should never ever say."

"Especially that one." Gar added. Guess he must've been overhearing the conversation. "That's bad word number eleven. In fact, there's a total of thirteen bad words that you should never use."

"Aren't there only seven?" Carol asked.

"Not if you're a sailor."

"Wow, that's a lot of bad words." K.O. commented.

"Okay K.O., I want you to promise me that you won't say that word anymore. If I or Gene catches you saying it again, then you'll be in big trouble, understand?"

K.O. nodded. "Yes, Mommy. I promise I won't say that word anymore!"

* * *

Later that day, K.O. and Rad were on their break, and they decided to spend it playing Lasers and Ladders.

K.O. rolled the dice first, but ended up getting lasers. "Oh, too bad, K.O. You gotta ride the laser."

"Darn." K.O. moved his game piece down a laser.

"My turn!" Rad rolled the dice. "Ladders!" He moved his game piece up a ladder.

"Come on, ladders, ladders, ladders." K.O. rolled the dice and sighed. "Lasers again."

It was Rad's turn to roll the dice. "Ladders!"

"Ladders, ladders, ladders!" K.O. rolled the dice. "Lasers?"

Rad rolled the dice once more. "Ladders! Well, this is your last chance, K.O. If you get lasers again, you lose!"

K.O. started to get more frustrated. "Ladders, ladders, ladders!" He threw the dice, and it actually landed on ladders. "Ha, ladders!"

The dice suddenly flipped over. "Lasers."

"AH, (censored)!" K.O. shouted in frustration, and then quickly covered his mouth upon realizing his mistake.

"Ooooh, you said number eleven!"

"I-I didn't mean...you gotta understand, I was trying...what I meant to say was...some things just slip out! You gotta understand!"

"Don't worry, K.O., I understand." Rad said, but then seconds later he began to run towards the bodega shouting, "Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar!"

"No wait, Rad, please don't tell!" K.O. shouted as he quickly ran after him.

"But you said (censored)!"

"Ah-ha, now I'm gonna tell Mr. Gar on you!"

"Not if I tell him first!"

"I can run faster than you!"

Rad then used his levitation powers to get past K.O. "See ya at the bodega!" But then he suddenly bumped right into a wall.

K.O. ran into the bodega and shouted, "Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar!"

"What, what, what?"

"Rad, Rad, Rad!"

"Yes, yes, yes?"

"He said, he said, he said!"

"Out with it, boy!"

"Me and Rad were playing Lasers and Ladders, and Rad was going up-up-up and I had to ride the lasers and then we ran and Rad, he said some things." K.O. explained quickly.

"What kind of things?" Gar asked, narrowing his eyes.

"Well, he said..."

"Yes?!"

"Well, let's just say he said a certain word that you said we shouldn't say, and that word happens to be number eleven in the thirteen words you said shouldn't be said."

"Uh...right, now what was that part about...who now?"

Just then, Rad came running in. "Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar, Mr. Gar!"

Gar sighed as Rad and K.O. began to point at each other and shout to the point where they were just babbling nonsense and he silenced them by grabbing their lips.

"Now I'm gonna let go of your lips, and when I do, I want you two to calmly tell me what it is that you need to tell me, understand?"

Rad and K.O. nodded, and as soon as Gar let go of their lips, they pointed at each other and exclaimed, "He said (censored)!"

Gar gasped. "Do my ears deceive me?! You two should be ashamed!" He carried the two out of the store. "You two need to be taught a lesson. I thought I made it clear. Never, and I mean  _never_ , use number eleven or any of the thirteen bad words! Now both of you wait right here. I'll be back." He then walked back inside.

"What's going to happen to us?" K.O. asked.

"We'll probably get forty lashes."

"Oh no!" K.O. shuddered as he imagined himself with huge eyelashes. "I'm sorry, Rad. Mr. Gar was right. There's no need for words like that. From this day forth, a foul word shall never pass our lips! We'll be good citizens, just like good ol' Mr. Gar."

"Agreed." Rad nodded as they shook hands.

Gar then came out of the bodega with some painting equipment. "Alright, you two foul mouths. As punishment for  _fouling_  the air in my store with your foul words, you're going to give the bodega a fresh coat of paint from top to bottom." As he was walking, he hit his foot on a rock and yelled out in pain as he dropped everything and grabbed his foot and hopped around. "Ow, my (censored) foot! What (censored) genius put a (censored) rock in the (censored) path?! Can't you see I got a (censored) foot here?!"

As Gar continued to swear up a storm, K.O. counted all the bad words he was saying on his fingers and gasped once he got to thirteen. "That's all thirteen! We're gonna tell my mommy, Mr. Gar!"

"No, please! Don't tell Carol!" Gar begged, but K.O. and Rad were already making their way to the Fitness Dojo. "No, please! I don't think her heart can take it!" When they got there, they all tried to explain the situation to Carol at once, swearing while doing so.

"Oh dear, my poor heart!" Carol gasped as she fainted and Gar caught her.

"Oh Carol, what have these-foul mouths done to you?! You two should be ashamed! Making Carol faint with your sailor talk!"

Carol then awoke and stood up. "No, you  _all_  should be ashamed! And if you're gonna talk like sailors, then you're gonna  _work_  like sailors!"

Sometime later, the three guys were painting the dojo.

"I suppose you guys have earned a glass of lemonade." Carol headed inside the dojo, but then she hit her foot on a rock. "Yeeow, my (censored) foot!"

The three guys gasped. "Mommy!" K.O. exclaimed.

"What? That was just Crinkly Wrinkly in his car."

Just then, the old were-animal drove by in his car, and the horn was what was making the noise as the four all laughed.


End file.
